


Of Scars and Gunshots

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Meta, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Scars, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My theory with additions as to why I think John’s scar is his hidden truths, which turned into a why I think John will possibly “die” within the next season or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Scars and Gunshots

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED OCTOBER 1/14_**  
>   Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [Of Scars and Gunshots](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/98928647360/of-scars-and-gunshots)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I noticed some interesting parallels within the series that may hint towards the _Three Garridebs_ moment, with the addition of John dying in either Season 4 or 5.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please visit the blogs of the other contributors to this meta: [miamand0](http://miamand0.tumblr.com/post/99004574745/of-scars-and-gunshots)

I’ve mentioned this [in this post](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/98081924940/friendly-reminder-that-sherlock-is-classified-as-a), and a long time ago in [this post](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/84763624355/10-things-i-would-like-to-see-in-sherlock) _(number 4)_ , but I feel it deserves its own post, because I think John’s scar is SO important. 

I have a theory that one of the future episodes will have John mortally wounded, and it’s going to be the first time we actually see a flashback to John’s gunshot wound. Because this series is a drama, I think John is LONG overdue for some physical trauma to his person, and I think that the moment will be paralleled to his initial gunshot wound. Flashback to early _ASiP_ when we see the suicidal imagery and his thoughts where he thinks he can’t be any use to anyone. This secondary gunshot wound will parallel this moment how? **He will now think he can’t be of any use to Sherlock anymore.**

Sort of along the same thought train, my thought is that once John is ready to “stop hiding” his feelings for Sherlock, I think that’s when he’ll “stop hiding” his scar… That’s in his left shoulder… **NEXT TO HIS HEART**. He will metaphorically be showing us his heart when we get to see the scar. It’s symbolic in its own little way, [like how Sherlock’s is equated to his phone.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/98926625310/cumberpaldi-inevitably-johnlocked)

I am SO EXCITED for the next season. 

>   
>  **[miamand0](http://miamand0.tumblr.com/post/99004574745/of-scars-and-gunshots)**  
>  I completely agree with your theory !
> 
> When I heard that Mark Gattis said “our plan for season 4 almost reduced our cast to tears”; I knew something bad would happen to John Watson. 
> 
> Because, in that show, when people (almost) cry, it’s always about injuries or death. Sherlock already died once in S2 ans was seriously hurt in S3; so he cannot be **the next Gattis &Moffat’s victim**. Mary could, but she’s pregnant, and honestly after what she did to John and Sherlock, I think no one would cry about her being hurt. Could be the Watson’s baby, but we don’t really know him/her yet, so why crying really ? It’s a child, ‘right, so it’s awful. BUT what could be MOOOOORE awful ????? 
> 
> John. I think **John** will be hurt. Not more than hurt because, you know without John Watson there won’t be any show…….. But I definitely think that something REALLY bad will happen to John Watson. 
> 
> Fortunately, it could be a great occasion for Johnlock to become canon ! ;-) 

Ooooo! Yes, Gatiss did say that, didn’t he? I mean, I know John has suffered IMMENSELY in this programme, but it has, for the most part, been only _emotional hurt_. While that is, in of itself, horribly tragic and should NOT be dismissed as actual harm done to John, I do find it rather odd that, in a drama such as _Sherlock_ , that a main character like John Watson _hasn't_ had any **physical** harm done to him beyond being kidnapped and tied up with a gun to his head _(TBB)_ and being kidnapped and thrown in a fire _(TEH)_. I agree, something _awful_ bad is going to happen to John, and I think it will, as I said, include an almost death. 

Like you said, they just really can’t kill Sherlock again _(and as an aside, Sherlock ACTUALLY DID DIE in S3 – he flatlined and came back to life)_ and these two have already faced death together twice _(TGG and TEH)_. John has only ‘died’ once in this series, off screen, pre- _ASiP_. John is due for his second-death… 

**OH!!! OMG. It just came to me. JOHN _WILL DIE_ IN A FUTURE EPISODE.** In my original post, I stated that John’s shooting will parallel his pre- _ASiP_ gunshot wound that almost killed him in Afghanistan. This show _LOVES PARALLELS_ and loves referencing other events. Keeping this in mind: 

• Sherlock “died” and survived _(TRF)_ // John “died” and survived. (pre- _ASiP_ )  
• Sherlock and John face death together and survive in _TGG_ // Sherlock and John face death together and survive in _TEH_  
• Sherlock actually flatlines, but comes back for John // **_????_**

That last point there? It’s missing something. It doesn’t have a mate. And isn’t it strange that all these events are major points in John and Sherlock’s slow-burn relationship _(hint: it’s not)_? 

There is a reason we haven’t seen the adaptation yet of the most talked-about story in the _SHERLOCK_ fandom _(The Adventure of the Three Garridebs)_ , and THAT reason is John Watson’s and Sherlock Holmes’ relationship, regardless of where it’s going. TPTB _know_ that we want an adaptation of this episode, and I think they will do it _SO SUBTLY_ that it will hit us all at once. It’s going to be intertwined with other stories as all the episodes are, but it’s going to hit us _HARD_. AND I think it’s going to be John actually dying, but he’s going to survive in the end. Remember how we all felt at Sherlock’s shooting? John’s event is going to be worse, because John is the metaphorical heart of the series. 

As for the baby, I actually think we won’t see baby Watson because she’s either [faking the pregnancy](http://id-be-lost-without-my-doctor.tumblr.com/post/93698437914/there-is-no-baby-watson) or [the baby isn’t John’s](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/98723924852/all-about-david), both of which will also be equally tragic to John’s well-being. I don’t really want a horrible tragedy to befall Mary, either, because she really is a BAMF character, but something probably will, because DRAMA. 

Poor John, my goodness, I wonder how much more he can take. 

GUH, the next season can’t come soon enough!


End file.
